<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little blue bird by AlastarSBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739216">Little blue bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastarSBlack/pseuds/AlastarSBlack'>AlastarSBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Allura are in cahoots, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Slow Build, anger issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastarSBlack/pseuds/AlastarSBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being adopted by the late Commander of king ALfors army gave the orphaned Keith an older overprotectiv brother. And even as he is living with Shiro and his boyfriends he can't stop himself from remembering past events.<br/>It doesn't help, that the princess and him are birds of a feather, on the hunt of criminals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. little blue bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunderous clouds were rolling over the late sky. The last light was stolen prematurely. Underneath the rumble of the engine was the subtle crunch of the dirt road.<br/>
Dust and Salt were gathering on his lips. He could feel his heartbeat in the strong motor underneath himself, the wind dash against him and for a single moment weightlessness.<br/>
“There it is. Keith, do you see it?”, he raised his head.  In a short distance he could make out the beat down trailer in front of an aviary. He knew this kind of trailer well and it raised the hairs on his neck.<br/>
“You sure, Princess?”-“Yes and do not call me that, understood.”, he just shrugged.<br/>
It didn’t take long for them to arrive. He secured his hover bike and collected Alluras helmet.<br/>
“Don’t be reckless in there, Princess.”-“I know ,I know. And please, while we are in there avoid calling be by my name or title.”-“Just how dumb do you think I am?”-“Do you really want to know.”, the smile she gave him was soft and warm. She wore her hair and ears under a big beanie and had switched her usual accurate dresses with an lazily put together outfit, that was far to wide for her. Her skin tone was the same color of her markings.<br/>
“How do I look?”-“Like a Galra commoner.”-“Perfect.”, without a warning did she spun around and walked right up to the door.<br/>
Before he could really catch up with her she was already pounding on the old metal door. It swung open and in front of them was a scraggy man in worn out clothes a few sizes to big, his probably once black hair was dusty gray and oily. Everything seemed dirty and neglected, but his eyes were brilliant.<br/>
“What do you want?”-“They say you have interesting birds to sell.”-“Who are they?”-“People in the city. Friends of Sendak.”, he had heard her say that name so many times, but it never failed to send a shiver down his spine.<br/>
The man in front of them scrutinize their appearance a moment longer, before he opened the door wider and let them in.<br/>
The air was standing inside the trailer. Weeks of heat waves and an apparent lack of care would do something like that. What was worse was the stench. Waste and something rotting. Keith could hold his own against the assault against his nose, but he glanced to Allura, in fear she could reveal herself. She held her crouched posture, kept her mouth close.<br/>
Assured he turned left. In front of the window were stacked cages. All the same size. Almost all of them to small. Inside were the birds . The once gorgeous feathers were dull, only a trace of their former glory.<br/>
On the lower racks was one specimen, that looked especially pathetic. One of the few birds, that were small enough to fit in its enclosure. It was as scrawny as its owner. There was a part on his breast, that was featherless, seemingly plucked.<br/>
“So, what are you looking for?”-“Just something we could sell on the market. Exotic Birds are getting popular, but it is hard to find them.”, the man looked down at her.<br/>
“Why should I sell you my birds? I could sell them myself on the market.”-“We have connections with the high society. People, who would pay the extra buck if it is an extra bird. They are crazy, when it comes to those fancy feathers. So how much for a bird?”<br/>
The man leaned back. His fingers scratching a spot on his neck.<br/>
“ 50 groggerys for a big one, 30 for a small. Special breeds 45 extra.”, allura whistled and gave him a sickening sweet smile.<br/>
“10 for special, 40 for big and 15 for small.”-“Forget it. 40 for special and 20 for small. The big ones stay 50.”-“There are other breeders.”-“None of them have my quality.”, Keith glanced at the little bird.<br/>
“40 for special and big, 20 for small. I won’t go lower.”-“Deal.”, Allura shook his hand and Keith was amazed, that she didn’t flinch.<br/>
“So what will it be?”-“We will take three birds. As a trial, to see if they will make it that long and if our clients find your quality adequate. Those are Scosa and Krelat?”-“You’ve good eyes. Yes they’re.”-“I’ll take those two male Krelat. Their feather colors are estonishing. And this Scosa.”-“Well, that would make 160 groggerys.”<br/>
“And this little blue one.”, Keith held the cage with the little bird.<br/>
“This one? It’s almost dead. I found it on the road. You know what, as a gesture of our treaty you’ll get it for free.”, he nodded and proceeded to open the cage door, carefully grab the little bird and wrap it in a soft tissue. When it was secured, he put it in a chest pocket inside his jacket. It was almost ice cold.<br/>
Meanwhile Allura finished the transaction and gave Keith the signal to grab the cages with the other birds. He took them outside, but through the opened door he could hear them talk.<br/>
“Did you recently hear something from Sendak?”-“Why would you want to know?”-“Oh, we heard he might have some merchandise we could sell.”-“In what kind of circles do you two work?”-“The same that buys live birds without questions asked. Live merch is quite popular.”-“And why can’t you ask your friends of Sendak? They should know where he is.”-“They don’t seem to have the newest information. Since a few of his merches had escaped he seems paranoid. It is hard to get a hold of him.”-“Well, as you said. He got paranoid. That bastard owes me, but even I can’t reach him. You know, when I get new information you’ll be the first to know. And I would appreciate if this gesture gets returned.”-“Of course. Was nice to make business with you. Will see you soon.”<br/>
Keith had already fastened the cover and straps on the cages, when Allura emerged from the trailer. They were quiet when she took her place behind him on the Bike. With the humming of the engine they took of. The only light coming from the headlights of his hover bike.<br/>
Thunder rumbled faraway and in his neck he could hear Allura curse.<br/>
“160 and no new information.”<br/>
The stone in his stomach dropped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone.<br/>English is not my native language. If you see mistakes please tell me, so I can edit them.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took two vargas, before they reached the castle grounds. To no one’s surprise they were awaited by Shiros scowling form. He walked up to them, as Keith killed the engine.<br/>
“what were you thinking? Going out, while a Thunderstorm is arriving? And what did you bring back.”, Allura jumped off and walked up to Shiro. Her posture straight and her gaze fixated.<br/>
“We just followed a lead. It was not successful.”-“Princess, you’re not supposed to bring yourself in imminent risk. Something Keith should know as well.”<br/>
Guilty, he lowered his gaze and started to loosen the straps that held the cages.<br/>
“Oh please. If my father can run around and play the Paladin for the red lion, then I can go on an investigation. And do not dare to blame Keith. He helped me and acted as my Bodyguard. Not that I would need one, but he was still there to help.”-“You should’ve -“-“Oh, keep your wisdom. I am not in the mood right now. We drove way to long and did not get a single lead out of it. I need to talk to Coran. Can you help Keith with the birds? Thank you.” And with that she was off, swallowed by the Castles labyrinth of Corridors.<br/>
Shiro starred for a moment longer at the point, where the Princess just had stood, before he turned his attention towards Keith.<br/>
He had already put the cages on a trolley to ease the transport. Right now he checked the little bird inside his pocket.<br/>
It was still breathing and way warmer than before.<br/>
“What did you two do?”-“Allura said it already. We followed a lead.”-“And came back with birds?”-“Apparently. I’m sorry, but I’ve to get them to the sanctuary.”, he went around Shiro to get the trolley up a ramp and into the labyrinth as well.<br/>
Two pairs of footsteps were echoing through the empty halls. Apparently it was later, than Keith had suspected. It had been hard to tell with the stormy evening sky.<br/>
He ignored Shiros questions and pushed the trolley into an elevator. Shiro pushed himself into it as well. They were quiet as the door opened again.<br/>
The air was humid and animalistic sounds filled their ears. Green, purple and red plants were growing everywhere. Some of them where in full bloom, while others were carrying fruits or spouts.<br/>
Lizards were accumulating themselves on heated rocks and in the branches he could spot different birds and small mammals.<br/>
“Curtis! I’ve birds, which need your help.”<br/>
Right beside them a partially hidden door opened and an energetic man strut out. His darkened skin let his pale green Markings under his eyes stand out. Without giving Keith or Shiro a glance he ushered them through the door, one cage already in his hands.<br/>
“Where did you find a Krelat? And why are those poor babies in such a hideous state? Who did this to you?”, he was talking to the bright yellow bird as it bobbed its head.<br/>
“You will get a good meal, after I looked you over. Yes you will. And those are two beautiful Scosa. Well they’ll be, when I’m done with them.”, he turned an tried to get a better look at the other birds, as he recognized Keith and Shiro.<br/>
With a smile he gave Shiro a kiss and ruffled Keiths hair.<br/>
“Where did get these from?”-“I would love to know that as well.”<br/>
Keith sighed and shrugged.<br/>
“Some vender. The Princess is probably talking to Coran about them right now.”-“Why were you talking to a bird vender?, Keith shrugged and walked around the trolley.<br/>
“There is another one. Can you take a look at him, Curtis?”, he took the little bird out of his pocket and opened the tissue, to let it spread it blue wings. Curtis scrutinized the bird in Keiths hand.<br/>
“Interesting. I haven’t seen someone like you before. Maybe a Rilith or a Coot, but then you would have a bigger beak or shorter tail feathers. Keith you brought me a rare specimen. Maybe a mutation? All of the Birds should be put in quarantine. And I’ll be sure to take a thorough look into who your little friend might be.” He carefully scooped the little Bird out of Keiths hand.<br/>
Shiro was already starting a new question, when Curtis interrupted him.<br/>
“Give our poor boy a break, will you. He was probably conned into joining the Princess on her adventure. You know how she can be.”-“That’s no excuse to endanger her.”<br/>
Curtis rolled his eyes and smiled.<br/>
“So what? Should he get house arrest? Should he get punished? Keith, as your punishment you’ll go down and help Adam prepare supper. And make sure Shiro isn’t anywhere near a stove. I would like to eat unburned food today. Sounds fair right.”, he winked at Keith, who just nodded and turned back to the door, they just came through.<br/>
Shiro, who gave his significant other a warning glare ran after him. But he wasn’t fast enough. The door of the elevator closed itself before he could reach it.<br/>
Keith sunk with a sigh against the cold metal. He wanted to get out of his clothes, shower and go to sleep. He could still smell the stench of the trailer on himself. Something rotting, burning heat in a too small vessel. Cold sweat running down his back.<br/>
The elevator door opened with a ping and stepped out into a lively corridor. But he didn’t acknowledge any of them. They were all identical in this moment. And they were too much.<br/>
He followed his steps, not thinking about where he was going. It was muscle memory that made him walk past people, fiddling for a keycard and opening the door.<br/>
Sizzling and the smell of roasting meat welcomed him. He looked up into the open kitchen, where a brown-haired man was stirring greens in a pan. When he spotted him his grin widened, before it fell.<br/>
He put down the pan and turned out the stove.<br/>
“You look exhausted. What happened.”, Adams kind eyes mustered Keith from head to toe.<br/>
“Just tired.”, as soon as he spoke a blue wolf materialized beside Keith.<br/>
“Hey, big boy.”<br/>
Adam smiled towards them.<br/>
“You should go to bed. Do you want to eat something first.”-“No, I’m sorry.”-“Don’t be. Get ready and go to sleep.”-“Thank you.”-“It’s okay. Go.”<br/>
He waved, thankful and walked down towards the Bathroom. He gave Cosmo the silent command to go into their room and locked the bathroom door behind himself.<br/>
Finally. Being alone was his sanctuary. He let his shoulders drop.<br/>
Just a shower and he could go to sleep. His almost nonexistent fur was sticking to his skin and he wanted to lose the stench. The residue of heat. Of rotting.<br/>
The water was scolding hot as he stepped under. Just then he recognized how frigid his hands had been. How the small tremor had overtaken them.<br/>
Over the burbling of the water he could hear the front door close. Only Adam and Shiros voices were carried through the walls and even when Keith couldn’t make out all the words he could guess what they were talking about.<br/>
He closed the tab and stepped out of the shower. The mirror was fogged over, but Keith could still see these brilliant yellow eyes against purple. He avoided the gaze, wrapped himself in a big towel and skipped into his room. Once inside he changed into loose and soft clothes.<br/>
Cosmo came up to him and nuzzled his hand.<br/>
“I know. If you don’t tell Shiro you can sleep on the bed.”, the energetic wolf seemed to cheer up. He immediately jumped in the bed an wacked his tail in excitement. Keith could feel the smile creep up on his face. Cautious of the big canine he laid down. Cosmo didn’t seem to have the same caution as he dropped his rather heavy body on top of Keith and started to lick his freshly washed face.<br/>
“Urgh, I hope you are aware that your breath is terrible.”, as an answer he gave Keith a last lick, before laying his head on his chest.<br/>
His eyes almost fell shut, when he heard the knocks on his door. He could hear Shiros voice through the door.<br/>
“Keith? I… I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I wished you would tell me what you did while you were with the princess. But I know you won’t. You two are unpredictable. It’s good that you keep an eye on our princess and I want to trust you, but I’m scared for you. I’m scared that I might also lose my baby brother. You’re probably asleep. Adam told me how tired you were. I was so frantic I didn’t even notice. We’ll talk tomorrow. I love you, Keith.”<br/>
Steps were getting further away from the door and he could hear the small voices from outside. It seemed like Curtis had come home, without him noticing.<br/>
Keith started to pet Cosmo and listened to the Wolfs breathing.<br/>
He couldn’t find sleep. Not until the apartment had fallen eerily quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone.<br/>English is not my native language. If you see mistakes please tell me, so I can edit them.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. star gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still no Lance. It's  a chapter to establish some things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I could find you here.”, the door opening door had disturbed the projection. Allura was leaning in its frame, looking into the darkened room. Two yellow eyes looked back. <br/>A bark and Cosmo was trying to jump up to give Allura sloppy kisses.<br/>“Cosmo, heel!”-“Thank you. I dislike the idea to be slobbered to death.”-“Understandable. I would rather not be charged with treason. What time is it?”-“It is to early to be awake and to late to go to bed.”, Allura had shut the door behind herself and was now walking towards the middle of the room, where Keith was petting Cosmo. With the closed door the projection started up again and they were in the middle of space. She sat down next to Keith and for a moment they just watched the stars float through the air.<br/>“How did Shiro react? Did he lecture you?”-“Adam and Curtis were my allies.”-“Shiro does not get a say if he hurts their little boy.”-“I was Shiros brother first.”-“And they unofficially adopted you as their son to be.”-“Shiro told me, that he loves me. The I’m-not-mad,-I’m-disappointed-Spiel.”-“Yeah, Coran did the same. But he was quickly distracted by the information we gathered. With the Krelat we proofed that he was in possession of protected species and with Curtis report he had more than enough evidence to arrest him.”<br/>Keith sighed deeply and gave Allura a tired smile. <br/>“Come on. Open up your file.”, she practically gleamed with joy. Out of her pocket she produced a small holo card, which she placed on the ground and double tapped. In the air above it projected a big file system. The string like connections were holding the system together. Every string connected each file with at least one other. Some files were quite big, while others only held a name.<br/>Keith knew the layout and every file. But he still dutiful asked: “So? Did something change?”-“I was so sure, that someone who was dealing with live specimen would have more information, but even Netta, who only stole Jewelry had known more. She at least knew where Sendak was two phoebs ago. Even when it was unlikely to find something there, she still gave us new information. A new hint. But this Throk-guy? Absolutely useless. Do you think he was actually this clueless or was he lying?”-“Does it change the outcome?”-“You are right. But that leaves us with the biggest question. Where do we go from here?”<br/>Allura closed the holo card and leaned against the tall projector, that was still buzzed under her skin.<br/>“Can I lean my head onto you?”-“No. I’m sorry, but today…”-“Don’t be. How are you holding up?”-“I’m here, instead of sleeping in my bed.”-“Right.”<br/>Silence was settling in between them, only interrupted when Cosmo started to snore.<br/>But they kept watching the floating stars. In nights like these they gave solace. For him, seeing just how many Solar systems, live forms were out there, it gave him hope that he could live a life unseen.<br/>“I’m sorry I lost the lead.”-“What are you talking about?”-“If this Throk actually knew something, then I should have gotten something out of him. I mean that was the whole purpose. And I blew it. And now we are at point zero. I am sorry, really.”-“Don’t. There is no way of knowing the impossible. And if you were more aggressive and he thought of us as a thread, then I don’t know. We might not be sitting here. You did the right thing.”<br/>Alluras head was hanging low. She seemed frustrated. <br/>“’llura.”-“I know. Logically I know. But it does not help with the feeling I could have done more.”-“You still know the promise I made. That I’ll make sure you won’t face any of this alone.”, she gave him a small smile. With a heavy sigh she leaned her head against the projector and stared into the slow moving stream. <br/>“Did Coran mention when your father will be back?”-“Approximately in two and a half quintants. A transmission came through when I was talking to Coran. I was so happy to see him again. He seemed happy to. Apparently the other paladins and their successors will join him. Something of letting the younger generation bond. Trigel and Gyrgan seem to persuade the others to send their successors to the garrison in Altea.”-“Really? They convinced Zarkon? Impressive!”-“And Blaytz. He seems to have found his heir.”-“So? Are you now learning to fly Red?”, she shrugged.<br/>“Improbable. The Red Lion still doesn’t care for me. She seems to outright hate me.”-“She doesn’t”-“How would you know.”-“Intuition. And she would have to find a flaw at first.”-”What do you want?”<br/>The mischievous smile on her face told him, that she already knew his answer.<br/>“The usual.”</p>
<p>“Morning, sleepyhead. Where you on the training deck?”, Adam didn’t look up from his book when the front door clicked into place.<br/>“Stargazing. Are the others out?”, the book snaped close and Adams eyebrows scrunched with concern. He fixated Keith with a stern look.<br/>“Yes they are. Curtis wanted me to tell you to visit him when you can. Something about the birds.”-“Okay, then I get going.”-“Is everything alright?”-“Sure.”-“Keith. You’ll tell us when something is wrong, right? It’s not only Shiro who is worried about you. As your teacher and brother in law it’s my right to be protective. So you tell me, right?”<br/>There was a smile creeping up on his lips. In the beginning he had clicked better with Curtis, who was the calmer one, but they both had accepted him as part of Shiros and now their family. He didn’t like to admit it, but he felt the same. Still he couldn’t tell them what they were doing. Allura and he were aware, that it could get dangerous. That was why they gave Coran an overview of their investigation. They needed an ally. More than one might get them to stop.<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>Keith walked into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of space goo and tried to avoid looking at Adam. He heard the sigh, the steps coming closer and when he turned he was face to face with Adam. <br/>“Don’t forget that classes will start again next movement. Apparently we will get the new Paladins in so please be punctual and don’t try to get into fights.”-“If they don’t start them.”<br/>Adam gave him a soft smile.<br/>“Don’t get in trouble, okay?”-“I’ll try.”-“Well, with this pep talk I’ve done my parental duties. I’m off to the study. I’ll have to prepare my lessons. Do you want to join.”-“Pass. I’ll see what Curtis wants from me.”-“You pass my loving invite to sit in a stuffy room glooming over books, for running around with animals in a glorified greenhouse? How could you?”, Keith snickered and even Adam couldn’t keep a straight face.<br/>“I’ll not hinder you. Go play with Curtis and his fussy friends.”-“Should I deliver him a message from you?”-“Yeah, tell him he should stop hogging your time and be home earlier, or I’ll let Shiro cook.”<br/>With a smile and a wave he was on his way. Cosmo on his heel.<br/>People in the hallway gave him a nod of recognition or waved him, but none got in his way. When the elevator doors pinged open he ran into Curtis right away, who tried to coax a cat-like creature out of a tree branch.<br/>“What are you doing?”-“Ah Keith! You got my message, great. Also what’s up with your transmitter? I couldn’t reach you.”-“I forgot it in my room. What’s up with this cat?”-“Ah, a client asked me to check over her pet. But I’m pretty this bloody-minded thing would rather starve, than been taken care of. Could you give me a hand?”-“Cosmo, fetch!” With a hiss and a yelp Cosmo teleported himself and the furious cat down. Curtis gave the proud wolf a loving head scratch, when he freed him of his retrieve. He walked with the cat through the hidden door and put it in a crate. <br/>“Adam told me you wanted something from me.”-“Oh right I-“, there was a loud chirp and rustling of feahers. From the opposite side of the room came a small cry. Behind the bars of a cage, a little blue bird was puffing up and tried to get their attention.<br/>“This little guy gave me a headache yesterday.”, Curtis walked over to the cage.<br/>He opened the door and immediately the small puff of bluish white feathers swooshed through the room. Before Keith could react he felt the light weight on his shoulder. Small chirping in his ear. Confused he hold his hand up to the bird. It hoped up on his thump and snuggled up into his hand.<br/>“He wouldn’t stop crying. Seems like I found the solution. I still have no idea what species he is, but he seems to like you. He was probably a pet bird.”-“How is he otherwise.”-“Malnourished and quite stressed. I would like to ask you if you could visit him often. He seems to be attached to you and I guess it would help him recover.”-“Adam would kill us, if we bring in a new pet.”-“That’s why I asked you to visit him. I’ll come up with a scheme to endear him to this little beauty, don’t you worry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the Paladins arrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’ll be here soon.”-“I know.”-“He’s on his way back and probably close to Altea. It’s unlikely that something will happen.”-“I know”-“He’s-“-“I know!”-“Then please stop passing around. You make even me nervous.”<br/>
Allura stopped in her tracks, her usual more casual clothes for such an early time got traded into full princess outfit. She was even wearing her tiara.<br/>
It was painfully oblivious that she didn’t know what to do with herself, now that she stopped moving. Her fingers started fidgeting, then rubbing and scratching. That was Keiths cue to jump up and take her hands in his.<br/>
“It’ll be okay. Please, breath and sit down, before you hurt yourself.”, he carefully pushed her on the bench he had been sitting on.<br/>
“Cosmo, weight.”, the ears of the big lazy wolf perked up. He was still sleepy but he jumped up and flatten himself on Alluras lap.<br/>
Allura chuckle was weak, but she busied her hands to give the drooling wolf his scratches.<br/>
It has been three vargas since they came down here and still now the sun wasn’t up yet.<br/>
A varga ago had come down to the landing space for the Red Lion. He had brought them breakfast and the news, that King Alfor had entered the stratosphere. It was no secret where you could find them, when the red paladin returned. They had as usual stayed up all night in the Solar system projector room, in silence watching speckles of light float through the air. When the new quintant started they ventured down to the landing space. Some people who came back from work or just got off to an early shift would wave or talk quickly with them, but they also knew, that neither of them were up to talk much.<br/>
“What if my father got attacked? One of the other paladins could have gone rouge. Zarkon. Definitely Zarkon. He might have shot my father and I won’t know until the others come to tell me. Keith what if Zarkon kills also Gyrgan or Trigel, even Blaytz would be a huge hit. I should go out. Maybe I can hijack a jet fighter. When you distract-“-“Allura, you’re not going to hijack a vehicle again. Do you remember what happened a deca phoeb ago? Coran almost forbid you to wait down here at last. Your father will be here soon. And he’ll be safe. Please stay here and wait. If anything bad happens Coran’ll inform us. Just don’t get yourself killed, okay?”-“Okay.”<br/>
The silence between them was heavy and even Cosmos snoring did not help.<br/>
“I’m so pathetic.”-“You’re not.”-“Keith, would you give me a hug. Please?”<br/>
He was taken aback. Normally they would only hug or cuddle, when they were hurt or felt especially vulnerable and scared. He sat down next to her and pulled her flash against his chest. She was trembling.<br/>
“It’ll be alright.”, they sat there until Allura calmed down and starred into the sky trying to spot one of the lions.<br/>
The sky had painted the clouds from a pinkish purple into a light orange, when Alluras head shot up.<br/>
“Green. The green lion. That’s Trigel. They are coming.” She jumped up and an offended yelp showed, that Cosmo was no fan.<br/>
“There in the cloud that could be the red lion. Keith where are my binoculars?”, she snatched it of the bench before he could react.<br/>
“Yes, the red lion. Father is coming. And there is the blue and green one. Keith, they are coming.”-“I told you it would be alright. They’re alright. Princess, do you still need me here?”-“What? Oh no, it’s alright. You should propaply go. Do you still remember where to go?”-“Of course.”<br/>
He turned and almost put his hand onto Cosmos head to teleport into the castle with him when Allura spoke again.<br/>
“Thank you. For staying out here with me.”, he gave her a half smile and touched the furry head. Teleporting was still no piece of cake. Even as he trained with Cosmo he could never get quite accustomed to long distance teleportation. His stomach churned, but he held it down. There was no time. As stealthy as possible he got as high as he could without teleporting. Then he got Cosmo to listen to him, even when he was whispering.<br/>
“Cosmo, do you want to visit ‘lluras room?” His ears perked up.<br/>
“Cosmo, search ‘lluras room. Go.”, Keith held onto the thick fur fast enough, before the wolf vanished into thin air. When he came back into existence he couldn’t help himself. The breakfast was insistent on resurfacing. Gladly Cosmo had missed the room slightly, so Keith was right next to the toilette.<br/>
Wincing in sympathy, Cosmo pushed his big head against Keiths shoulder.<br/>
“You did great, big boy. I’m fine, really. You were amazing.”, he petted the fuzzy big head, still a bit squirmy.<br/>
Cosmo seemed more than happy to get all the attention.<br/>
“Cosmo, do you want to visit Adam?”, immediately he jumped up. The aged wolf looked like a playful cub.<br/>
“Cosmo, search Adam. Go.”, and the wolf was gone. There was little, that excited Cosmo as much as Adam. Even though the man preached a strict training, he was the first who would accidently drop a piece of meat and had often been found cuddling the big wolf, as if he was an overgrown stuffed toy.<br/>
With a smile he turned the faucet on and washed out his mouth, the acidic taste leaving slowly. He left the bathroom, came into the princess quarters and walked straight through the room, towards an old dresser. One knowing turn of the handle in the opposite way and the locking mechanism opened. Keith looked over his shoulder, to make sure no one was watching, then he pulled on the handle. Along with the door, the whole dresser separated itself from the wall and revealed a secret door. He slipped through it and pulled the door close. Only when he heard the telling click of the locking mechanism he turned and started walking down the narrow corridor. There was a low light that cut through the darkness and that guided him. He had almost reached it when it got suddenly brighter. His sensitive eyes were hurting and he couldn’t see a thing.<br/>
There was clattering and silent steps. Keith followed them until he reached a wall. Cautiously he fumbled for the wooden planks and pulled himself up until he reached a ledge. In total silence he laid himself flat and through a small opening in the wall he could see into the well lit room.<br/>
A girl was putting empty flutes and Jugs of water and alcohol down on the round table in the middle of the room. Few bowls were already placed there, holding fruits and snacks. The girl slipped one of the fruits into her sleeve. She was already on her way to the door, when it suddenly slammed open. A small cry of shock left her throat. In front of her towered Zarkon. His glare deadly. The girl seemed to almost faint from it.<br/>
“Keep your bloodthirst at bay.”, behind the purple leader in his black paladin suit white antennas protruded and Lady Trigel pushed Zarkon through the door.<br/>
“Please don’t scare my people.” Behind them, king Alfor looked at them disappointed, he then turned to the girl and smiled.<br/>
“You can go.And take the day off, okay?”, the girl nodded and fled the room.<br/>
One after the other the Paladins and their successors entered the room, taking their place at the table.<br/>
Emperor Zarkon with his son Lotor standing behind him, king Alfor with Allura, Lady Trigel with an Olkarion-girl named Katie, Gyrgan, who was right now talking to the burly Hunk behind him.<br/>
However, behind Blaytz stood a lanky boy he had never seen. Keith assumed it was Blaytz successor, but the boy looked nothing like the paladin.<br/>
Zarkon and Alfor had nominated their own blood, so the similarity was understandable, however the others had chosen citizens, who were outstanding and had already built a connection with the lions and they looked somewhat similar. Katie had Lady Trigels clever glint in her eyes, even when it looked more mischievous. Other than the close resemblance in body type hunk and Gyrgan had both the warm and gentle facial expression. Keith had found out, that they also shared their love in food.<br/>
Nevertheless, the blue Paladin and the boy were so different. The boy looked so tiny in comparison. He hunched his shoulders slightly and he gnawed at his bottom lip, while he watched every move. From the looks he seemed to be Altean, but he didn’t have any markings.<br/>
Keith had been so distracted, he hadn’t recognized, that a conversation had started. As quiet as possible he got out his holo pad turned it on and set it on recording.<br/>
When he looked back into the room he saw, that the boys eyes were fixed in his direction. For a second Keith thought he couldn’t breathe. Those eyes were deep blue and seemed to look directly into his mind. Panic started to rise. He couldn’t start to panic, not here, not while there were people in the room below.<br/>
“This is my successor. His name is Lance and you should’ve seen the place I picked him up from. Amazing beaches filled with beautiful people. I personally would’ve loved to stay there a few more days, but.”, Blaytz shrugged and gave the table a smug grin.<br/>
“Is that the reason I could not reach you.”-“Oh definitely not. I was so eager to fix my communicator, so I could get away from all those hotties even earlier.”<br/>
Zarkon gave him a poisonous glare.<br/>
The boy, Lance had put his attention back at the others in the room and Keith inhaled deeply.  The boy had probably just admired the artistic tapestry, which hang right underneath the slit Keith was watching through. He couldn’t have possibly seen the light that his holo pad had admitted. Still Keith beat himself up over the fact he had forgotten to prepare it beforehand.<br/>
“I’m still against it. My son should not visit a school outside of Daibazaal. We cannot verify that the instructors will be good enough."-"The Altean Garrison is prestigious and has some of the best staff you could wish for. I myself recommended a few teachers from Olkarion. They’re exquisite.”-"Ryner is one of them. I’m excited to learn from her.”<br/>
Zarkons wandered.<br/>
“Trigel, you should teach your student some etiquette. She should not speak without being asked. “I like that about them.”-"That is exactly why I want their education to be in the galran empire. They all would learn order and obedience there. “-"My dear friend, you are in the minority here. Blaytz just doesn’t want to give away his new ward so soon. But as you know he accepted the wish of the majority. So will you join him. Your son will be in good care and if it will quell your fears we can hire a galran teacher, who will make sure to teach the new paladins galran traditions, as their job will also include diplomacy.”-"I'll provide the instructor. “-"As you wish”<br/>
The tension was thick and Zarkon still didn’t seemed satisfied.<br/>
For a long moment no one spoke. Then suddenly strong hands slammed down on the wood of the table.<br/>
Keith saw that only the boy was flinching, just showing how novice he was. The hulking statue of Gygran was smiling down at his comrades, but his smile dared them to start a fight.<br/>
“Right, we should actually start the meeting. Don’t you agree? What’s on the agenda today?”-“Buddy you have a way of convincing us.”, with a big bellowing laughter Blaytz clapped his friend on the shoulder, simultaneously pressing him back into his chair and deescalating the situation.<br/>
“My lovely princess, would you be a doll and show my boy around the castle? Maybe the others will help too? I want to make sure he’ll have a splendid time here.”-“Blaytz.”-“Oh do you want them here?”-“I hate to agree with you. Allura would you be so kind?”-“But father. All the successors are finally assembled. Wouldn’t it be better to let us participate, instead of showng us around like trophies.”-“We will talk about this later. You take the others now and schow them around.”-“But-“-“Not a word more.”<br/>
King Alfor was known to be kind, but years of acting as the red paladin earned him the ability to give out glares that could champion Zarkons at ease. Pride and confidence slipped out of Alluras posture. She lowered her head and nodded. With a strained smile she gave the other younglings a signal to follow her. And while Lotor didn’t seem bothered at all, Hunk and Katie were apologetic. The boy seemed to be torn between shocked and furious. Maybe Keith was only projecting. He hated seeing his friend so deflated. A sudden urge arose to get out of the above and hold her close, telling her that her father didn’t mean it like that. Knowing way to well what her mind was putting into his words.<br/>
However, he had a purpose up here. One that might help both of them .<br/>
“That was unnecessarily harsh, Alfor.”-“He was just responsible. Maybe he’ll become a proper parent.”-“Oh hush. You’re one to talk. Your boy looks like he has something up his ass and not the fun kind.”, indignant Zarkon reared back, while Gygran leaned forward to get the kings attention.<br/>
“You know she took that pretty hard. Alfor, your daughter admires you. She wanted to work alongside you since she could look over the table. We put her and the others off by saying they need to be a whole team, but now that Lance is here, they’ll all start to want to get involved more. That’s why Trigel and I suggested them studying and training together. They’ll learn to support each other and see what it means to represent the whole universe.”<br/>
King Alfor deflated in his chair.<br/>
“I know, but I just don’t want her to know about all we are dealing with. The drug cartels have gotten stronger again and the smuggling and trafficking. I want to shield her from all of it. If it would be possible I would have her do only diplomatic missions, so she won’t see anything else.”-“To be honest, even that would not keep her from seeing some fucked up shit. Do you remember the mission on this little planet. Oh what was its name? Solmir?”-“Salnor”-”Yes, thanks Trigel. Salnor. The monarch wanted to give us slaves as a consolidation present. That was quite fucked up.”-“Not as twisted as accepting.”-“you hurt me. I would’ve set them free. Getting them out of the situation and helping them after.”-“Sure.” Blaytz and Trigel tried to out glare each other.<br/>
Gygran cleared his throat.<br/>
“Where were we? Right, we should actually start our meeting. Is there something new to share.”-“Actually there is something.”, all of them looked with surprise in Zarkons direction. The stoic man looked defeated.<br/>
“For a few deca phoebs we got reports of Halflings going missing. It doesn’t seem to matter how old, what gender or what the other genetic half makes them up. I already took measures against it. I created a group out of my secret agency. Their leader goes by the name of Kolivan. He’s a good man, but he can’t hide just how much he despises me.”, Zarkon chuckled. It gave Keith a cold shiver down his neck.<br/>
“However, it now transpired that one of my retired generals might be involved. Apparently he used his status and connections to get into the business. We’ve to stop him and set an example. It is unacceptable. I’ll not endanger my subjects.” And your son. Keith tasted the poison of this thought. Anger was bubbling in his stomach. And in this moment he wished for nothing more, than to go down there and punch Zarkon in his face.<br/>
“That is why I hereby announce Sendak as a wanted man. He’s a fiend of the galran empire. I want him alive. I hope you will help spread the information of his bounty.” Keith couldn’t breath.<br/>
“Without a question. I think I can speak for all of us, when I say that we will help. Should we give you a few of our informants, so they could work together with Sendak.” His lungs wouldn’t fill themselves.<br/>
“It might be a good idea, but I can’t predict of he don’t already know about them. Kolivan is quite effective. Even I don’t know who is under his control. In his opinion it’s for the protection of his man.” If Keith couldn’t calm himself he would faint. However this was big. He found a new lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Decission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone,<br/>There will be a description of a panic attack. It is marked with a ~-symbol. <br/>After the description will be mentions of anxiety and dealing with anxiety. If you don't want to read about something like this than please skip the chapter. A new one might come next weekend.<br/>Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was empty. The recording was saved. His holo pad turned off. The lights turned off for half a varga. <br/>Darkness had settled around him and his eyes had already adjusted to it. Still, Keith was sitting on the above starring. He knew how important the information was he had acquired. It was also apparent that he should give this exact information to Allura. She would kill him if he hid it from her. Betrayal like this, they couldn’t stay friends after this.<br/>Nevertheless, Keith stayed on the above. <br/>He had to think this through. If Allura got this information she might bring herself in danger, trying to get closer, trying to catch Sendak, trying to go against a universally searched monster.<br/>Would she listen to him? Should he inform someone else? He could tell Coran, come clean to Shiro or even King Alfor. Would they stop not only Allura, but also him? Definitely. He couldn’t risk that. <br/>The holo pad was suddenly so heavy in his hands. How easy it would be to drop it from the above. How easy to jump down and accidently land directly on the dropped technology. It would be so easy.<br/>But he only starred.<br/>How public would the announcement of the bounty be? Allura would definitely find out. When Sendak got the hint, that he was a wanted man he would probably hide more. He was already hard to grab a hold of. <br/>Silently he slipped of the ledge and landed on the ground. No crunching of a shattered holo pad was heard. Because it laid heavily in his pocket.<br/>Being already used to the darkness meant that he didn’t need to walk down the corridor slowly, but he did. At least it felt like it. <br/>He opened the hidden door to empty quarters. Right now he didn’t know what he felt. He was neither happy nor disappointed. Secretly he had hoped he would know what to do. Trusting his feelings was something he was used to.<br/>Suddenly voices came through the closed door.<br/>“So do tell princess. Where is your little lap dog? He’s normally always on your heels.”-“I don’t know what you are talking about, but I don’t appreciate it. However, these are my quarters. When you want to talk to me you can knock, or leave a note. The staff can also deliver those notes.”-“So we shouldn’t give them our declarations of love, understood.” <br/>Keith didn’t know the voice, so he assumed it was the Lance boy. Disappointing.<br/>“Lance, buddy. That is inappropriate. Allura is an actual princess and-“-”Thanks Hunk but I can defend myself.”-“Hey ‘llura did you get new tech since last time?”-“Actually, yes. Would you like to modify it or just dissemble it?”-“I feel like modifying. Are you sure you want to give to me? You might not see it for a while.”-“Pidge, since the first time you only gave back equal or improved devices. Do you remember the holo pad you secured so good, that even you could not hack it again? I use it daily. So I would be honored to let you tinker with my stuff. Wait a second I will just get it.”<br/>Keith gave a shrill whistle and in a heartbeat Cosmo was infront of him. Immideatly he laid his hand on the wolfs head. He disappeared as the door opened. The last thing he saw was Alluras horrified look.</p>
<p>Cosmo brought him into the sanctuary. He was a good boy. <br/>Curtis had a day off today, to enjoy the day with his partners. One of his assistance must have already taken care of the Animals, because Keith couldn’t see anyone. With a heavy sigh he walked into the isolation room. Immediately shrill screeching was pulling his attention to the cage with the little blue bird. A smile pulled on the corners of his mouth.<br/>“Hey little one. Alright, alright. I’m on my way to get you out. Don’t scream your head off.”<br/>Once the metal door was opened the little bird was fluttering on his hand.<br/>“You look way better. Did your tailfeathers grow? Actually did you got bigger.” <br/>Where the little bird had been able to snuggle into his hand, it now barely fit.<br/>“Seems like Curtis is treating you good.” He offered the little bird his shoulder, which it gracefully took. <br/>With Cosmo on toe he walked to the lockers on the other end of the room. Up to the outer right locker. Keith opened it on the first try, because of course Curtis used the Birthday phoebs of Adam and Shiro. When the door opened he was almost buried under stuff. From lab coats, that severly needed cleaning to pens and unused notebooks were falling all over the place. He loved Curtis but the chaos he left everywhere where he wasn’t working could make one crazy. A chuckle left his throat. Adams reaction was hilarious though. Fondness expanded in his chest like a dripping ooze. Sickening, but he couldn’t stop smiling.<br/>What would they do when they found out, what he did? And what would happen when they learned that he hid information like this from them?<br/>Keith wouldn’t admit it, but there was a subliminal reason he hid the holo pad in the locker of his brother in law. He didn’t forget the cameras, also not that the Lockers were in their blind spot.<br/>He let the little bird fly around in the room for a moment longer, watching it play with the pup like wolf, before he placed the little bird back in his cage. With fresh water and seed mix.<br/>With a bit more clarity in his steps he walked to the elevator. <br/>Boy and wolf were on their way to a princess, still not knowing what to tell her, but being sure that it will put itself together, once they were talking. They just needed to talk to figure it all out.<br/>The elevator doors had opened and he was walking down the hallway, ready to turn the corner when he heard the sneering voice.<br/>“If it isn’t the lap dog and his wolf. Where are you up to? Getting back to your mistress? Got lonely.”-“Got no new insults, Lotor? Or did Daddy refused to pay for them. Must suck for you.”<br/>The tall man turned a darker purple, while staring Keith down.<br/>“It sure sucks more to be dependent on a princess. There is no one else who would take a mongrel like you.”, Keith was breathing heavy trying to get control over himself. The bastard wasn’t worth getting a punishment for. Even if he would really have earned the punch, that Keith was holding back.<br/>“Hey Lotor. You were gone so suddenly.” <br/>Out of the same hallway the boy with the blue eyes was walking up to them. For Keiths taste way to friendly with the bastard in front of him.<br/>“Oh, who are you? Nice to meet you, kitten. My-“-“What, you’re barely a quintant here and already get friendly with this bastard? Quiznack, you’re all the same. Get out of my way, asshole.”<br/>Keith pushed through them not caring how rough he shoved the other.<br/>Suddenly talking seemed like an awful idea. Should Allura keep guessing what happened in the meeting. He was not her dog. He didn’t hear Cosmo wince behind him, nor did he notice that he closed a door before Cosmo could slip through.<br/>Nothing was recognized by him. An ice cold anger had settled in the pit of his stomach, gnawing at his throat, getting him choked up.<br/>Muscle memory was guiding him through the castle to the training deck, where he blindly started a training session.<br/>He was out of breath, drenched in sweat and had discarded his jacket, when he finally recognized a change. Someone had stopped the training session.<br/>He was standing in the middle of a training booth with a man in front of him. Instantly he wanted to attack, but with the fading of the anger he had almost no power to move. <br/>“Hey baby brother. Can you hear me?”, keiths glare shot up and fixated itself on the man before him. Even without seeing him, he knew only one person who had the nerve and right to call him that.<br/>He could only make out the dark clothing Shiro wore. Already he regretted going into a blind rage. His knees had turned into goo and he couldn’t hold himself anymore. When he crumbled to the floor he could feel Shiro moving towards him more than he could see it. Two strong hands, one with mechanical movement, were holding onto his shoulders, preventing him from fully falling to the floor.<br/>Mumbling was scratching on his brain, asking to get in, to get understood. However it stayed incoherent. One hand was pulling him closer; the warmth of another body was sounding alarms in his slow mind. He tried to push himself away, what made it even harder not to panic. Suddenly his stomach was making a flip. He lost any orientation, only regaining it when he felt something heavy on his chest.<br/>Cautiously he cracked his eyes open, simultaneously wondering when he had closed them. A wet black wolf nose was right in front of him. The weight of the big boy was pushing him into the mattress. He finally recognized the room as his own. In the corner of his eyes he could see Curtis sitting on a chair next to his bed. In this moment he remembered. Everything. On top of regretting of pushing the Lance-boy and being mean to him he also felt extremely guilty of ruining the day that Shiro, Adam and Curtis had planned. He had ruined their date quintant. Defeated Keith closed his eyes. One word. One word had pushed him over the edge. He felt so weak right now and he didn’t want to confront this feeling with Curtis in front of him. With a silent sigh he let the tiredness wash over his body. </p>
<p>~<br/>Everything was hot. Breathing was a pain. Lifting a finger was a pain. Turning his head was a pain. The sand around him just would not end. He was running, he could only run. As long as he ran there would be an end. The sun fell. Suddenly everything got tinted. He stood on the beginning of a dirt track. Fear struck and he turned. The trailer behind him grew, until it towered over him. Menacing. Dirty, rough voices were coming from everywhere. Loud. Incoherent. Deafening.<br/>“Where is that damn mongrel!”<br/>It was the starter’s gun. He was running again. Down the dirt path. Heavy load pressing down on his chest. His muscles were screaming, but he kept running. He could make it. Just a bit further. A bit longer. No matter if he ripped his muscles. He just needed to run. Faster. Further. Just a bit.<br/>Strong hands held onto his shoulders. A desperate scream escaped him. He tried to kick, to scratch, to fight. Suddenly light flooded in.<br/>His heart was racing as he looked into dark gray eyes. Shiros eyes. That was not right. He hadn’t met Shiro in the trailer. Shiro couldn’t be by the trailer. His eyes wandered over Shiros shoulder. He knew those men. They were good. But he met them way later.<br/>Keith closed his eyes. This wasn’t right. He didn’t have it right. Where was he? Was he save? He felt like a little kid, but it didn’t match. Slowly he heared the wincing beside him and with an abrupt realization he slipped down onto his knees and pressed the big wolf against himself.<br/>He started mumbling. Not even hearing what he was saying. He just tried to console the stressed wolf. Keep him safe. Keep him close. Don’t let go. Keep going.<br/>“Keith. You are safe. Let Cosmo go. He’s safe too. It is okay.”, the voice was persuasive, but he wouldn’t listen. When he listened it would all have been for nothing. He would’ve to go back. His grip tightened.<br/>There was a sudden yelp and Keith opened his eyes. He had hurt Cosmo. He had hurt his friend. He was the same as those men. <br/>His sight was getting worse. The first tear rolled. He tried to wipe it away. Nobody can see him cry. He couldn’t be seen. They would hurt him. He pressed his eyes shut.<br/>“Keith it is okay. No one will hurt you. You are safe. Please open your eyes. It is okay. Open your eyes. Please.” and he did. And he saw. He finally saw. He saw Shiro, Adam and Curtis. The last two hovering at the entrance to the room. His room. Looking worried, looking like they wanted nothing more than to barge in. He saw Cosmo. The grown wolf, who was trying to get to him, but was hold back by Shiro.<br/>He held Shiros worried gaze.<br/>“Can you hear me?”, Keith nodded. His head hurt. Actually everything hurt. He remembered how his muscles had hurt before. Now they were completely sore.<br/>“Can I touch you?”, Keith nodded. In a heartbeat his limp body was pressed against Shiro.<br/>“It is okay now. You did well. You got out of there. You are my little brother. You are so strong. I’m proud of you. I love you, Keith.”<br/>A pained sob tore from his throat. He no longer held himself together. Snot dripping down his nose mixed with his tears. He could barely breath, chocked on his own spit. His throat convulsed to get him to breathe again. Something was pressed against him. He tried to look up and saw Adam with a bucket in front of him. Another convulsion and he threw up all the spit that accumulated. His hand shot up, holding onto Adams arm limply. <br/>The man smiled warmly down at him, put the bucket in arms reach and sat down close. Keith held onto him, but his eyes searched for the last part of his family. When he found Curtis he reached out with his free hand. He was surrounded by his family in a moment. His tears died down. His breathing became rhythmic again. His head hurt and he could barely move but he felt safe. No one would hurt him. He was safe.<br/>~<br/>The last tension left his body and his eyes slipped close again. He was safe.<br/>“Thank you.”-”Don’t. I love you so much. Curtis loves you. Adam loves you. You’re my little baby brother. I’ll keep you safe. I promised you that I’ll keep you safe.”<br/>A chuckle broke the emotional tension. Adam tried to fight his smile. It was warm. <br/>“Even when Shiro takes my words away he’s right. I love you. You’re like a son or brother to me. I love you so much. How are you feeling now?”-“Tired.”-“That’s not a feeling and you know it.”, Adams playfull tone made him smile.<br/>“I feel safe. I’m glad to be here. Physically Exhausted. Emotionally exhausted. I feel guilty. You had your free day before the semester starts. I ruined it.”-“You didn’t. It was a lovely day. That you didn’t feel well does not ruin anything. You said you’re exhausted. Do you want to go back to bed?”-“No!”-“So how about breakfast? Curtis and Shiro were already up. They just left me in bed alone. Can you imagine?”<br/>Curtis stood up and reached his hand out to help Keith up. He took him up on his offer, but was shaky on his feet. Shiro, who had followed, steadied him.<br/>The day started slowly. Keith was placed on the couch facing the kitchen, never quite alone. One of them was always close by, not crowding him, but making him feel included.<br/>Cosmo had finally reclaimed his spot on Keiths lap.<br/>There had been a few calls and as the morning kept going Shiro and Curtis had to leave for work. Actually Keith and Adam had to push Shiro out the door, because he just wouldn’t leave. <br/>When they finally convinced him to go they settled back. Adam was tiping away on his holo pad while Keith let his fingers run through Cosmos fur. <br/>“Will you tell us what triggered your attack?”, Keith had been dreading the question. He stayed silent.<br/>An exhausted sigh came from Adam and he turned off his holo pad.<br/>“You’re doing really well with your panic attacks. They became fewer and further apart. I know it is hard to talk about what triggered you, espacialy when you don’t even know what caused it. Do you know what triggered you?”-“Yes.”-“Okay.”, Adam was silent for a moment, picking his next words cautiously.<br/>“When the three of us started dating together I had a few anxiety issues. It took me quite a long time to figure out why and it almost made me lose my relationship. Shiro and I were already dating or two years and it was Shiro who first brought Curtis into our relationship. I saw how happy they were and was convinced he would leave me for Curtis. And why not? Curtis was the better catch. A calm and nice personality, quirky enough to stay interesting at all time, cute as heck and already in an established job. He was already earning a wage and was absolutely independent. And Shiro. Well he is caring, protective and really hot.”-“Ew.”-“Oh shush. They seemed like the perfect couple. One ay I sat both of them down, explained myself rather matter of factly and that in my opinion it would have been better if I just left the relationship. They both shut my idea immediately down. In Curtis case even with a bit of coursing.”, he chuckled at the memory.<br/>“Only after the relief of still being a part of the relationship I understood that my fear didn’t came from them being a better match, but from me being left behind. I told them about it and that I knew that the feeling was not rational. They accepted it and worked with me. Whenever I felt really stressed, when I couldn’t sleep or was emotionally drained the fear would flare up and I informed them. They made sure that at least one of them stayed close. At the beginning I had to constantly be in physical contact to sooth my fear. Together with therapy I got to the point where they only needed to be in the same room, then that I would hear them at now it’s enough to just get a text message. We worked together to fight against the thing, that almost prevented our marriage. It helped me to understand myself better. I know it isn’t easy, but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here and I’ll listen.”<br/>Keith starred at the fluffy fur he was petting down. Smoothing it out.<br/>“I’m afraid my decisions might hurt the people around me and in the end it might even ruin our bonds.”-“So it’s about the princess?”-“Not only.”-“Hm. Can you change your decision?”-“Not the core one. The only thing I might change is the approach. But I’m scared of loosing everything, if I choose the wrong one.”<br/>Adam was in deep thought. <br/>“I think, the key in any relationship lies in communication. You should tell her what terrifies you. Then you can work out a solution together. Your friendship is strong enough to take such a hit. Trust me.”<br/>They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Adam stood up and opened it. <br/>“Ah Adam, my boy. I wondered if you might have a moment. It is about the new semester. Or should I come back later?”-“No, it’s okay Coran. What do you need.”<br/>The door fell shut behind the visitor with the bushy orange moustache. When Coran saw Keith his eyes lit up with joy.<br/>“Keith! My, my you have grown since I last saw you.”-“That was two movements ago. I, for sure, didn’t grow taller.”-“Huh, than it must be something else? Oh I will tell you when I can put my finger on it. While I speak of telling. The Princess asked me if I could ask you to come up to her quarter, when I see you.”-“The Princess couldn’t be bothered to ask him himself?”-“She said she did, but she didn’t get any answer.”<br/>Keith suddenly remembered his holo pad, which was securely hidden in Curtis junk and his only device of contact.<br/>“It would be better to get going then. Thank you, Coran.”-“Nothing to thank me for. Adam and I will have to figure out the Dayak situation on our own then.”, he was already on his feet and close to the door, when he caught Adams worried gaze. With half a smile he shot him a thumbs up and was gone through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had underestimated how sore he has been. The trip to Alluras door had him almost on his knee. On the trip he wished he had brought Cosmo along. But now he was standing in front of the door to the quarters. He knocked carefully and the metal doors slit open.<br/>“Oh, it’s you.”, blue eyes were looking back at him. Over the shoulder of the boy the slithers of purple and white made Keith stretch out his spine. His thoughts were running. As were his eyes. Trying to comprehend the scene he was seeing in front of him. All the future paladins were sitting casually in the princess’s quarters.<br/>“Who is it, Lance?”-”I don’t know. He won’t give me a name.”, this brought Keiths gaze back to the lanky boy in the doorway. Those blue eyes were piercing, but clever. He got the feeling, that this boy was analyzing him and came to conclusions in seconds. Scrutinized by his opponent he felt challenged to a fight, but swallowed this urge. While holding the stare he started to speak.<br/>“My name is Keith. I’m here because the Princess asked for me. Good enough for you?”, there was a short yelp and suddenly Keith had an arm full of princess and no strength to hold both of them upright. He felt the hand that stabilized him only when it was gone. It helped him to not fall to the ground, but he didn’t exactly know where it came from. Allura was now holding her own weight again and looked with mixed emotions up to him.<br/>“Keith. I was worried sick for you. Staff told me what happened yesterday in the training booth and I couldn’t reach you. Are you okay?”-“I lost my holo pad two quintants ago.”, he saw the cogs turning in the princesses mind. The lie was obvious, because she had asked yesterday for his consolation via holo pad. Her gaze was inquisitive, while her voice stayed even. <br/>“You should find it then. But are you okay?”, he shrugged. Barely.<br/>“I see that you’ve gotten visitors. I’ll come back later. But we need to talk.”, the last part was barely above a whisper.<br/>“Oh mullet, don’t be shy. Why don’t you join us inside? We were talking about nothing and I would like to hear your opinions on it.”, he shot the boy a glare. Not quite sure if his comment was meant to offend. He already aimed to deny, when Allura beamed at him.<br/>“That is a great idea, Lance. You do not have anything planned, right?”, he bit his tongue and just shook his head. Suddenly he was pulled inside the room. The touch of Alluras hand on his arm was heightening his awareness and being pushed and pulled around made him more than uncomfortable. He wanted to rip his arm away, but as he thought it he saw Lotors acidic smile. It straightened his posture again and gloom befell his face.<br/>“So everyone, this is Keith. He is essentially my right hand man. Our friendship goes way back.”-“Only 4 deca-phoebs.”, he shot Lotor a glare. The snob had only mumbled loud enough, that Keith could hear it.<br/>“And this is Pidge. They are really amazing with anything tech. I do not know how they do it.”, Kat-Pidge gave a halfassed salut and Keith nodded.<br/>“Hunk here is an amazing cook. You have to try some of his biscuits he brought. They are otherworldly.”, the man had been standing already, but as he got introduced he came up. Before he could say a piep Hunk had him in a crushing hug. Keith hadn’t been ready and froze immediately. It was to close, to warm, too much and Hunk gave him a pat on the back. Firmly he was pressing his hands against the big body trying to get away.<br/>“Hunk, please don’t just touch him.”-“yeah not everyone is as keen to get crushed by your hugs like Lance.”-“Oh I’m sorry buddy. Did I hurt you.”-“It’s okay.”, it wasn’t. He could still feel the heat, the grip, the phantom pain. But he also knew, that Hunk was not at fault. He hadn’t known.<br/>“Don’t be so down, big guy. I’ll take all the hugs you’re willing to give.”-“Thanks, Lance.”<br/>The sudden voice behind him alerted Keith even more. He had forgotten about Lance and now he was hyperaware of the guy. Honestly he despised having someone breathing down his neck, hindering him from flight, leaving the only other option. His muscles tensed up, ready to defend.<br/>“You already know Lotor.”, his gaze snapped up, towards the royal duple. Neither Allura nor Lotor looked pleased with the situation.<br/>“I’ve had the pleasure. Wouldn’t recommend it.”-“I’m not quite sure what you mean.”, Lotors smile seemed sadistic.<br/>“I’d rather not have a royal brat to chaperone. There are better things to waste my time on.”-“You shouldn’t talk about the princess this way.”-“You arrogant twat.”-“What did you say?”-“Oh, did I offend you? What? Are you running to daddy, having him secure that bad Mungrel?”, Allura shot him an alarmed glance.<br/>“What? Is advocating for equal rights only intended for the rich? Or are you Galra enough to see me as more than a half?”, Lotor looked furious. But he couldn’t say anything. Not while the others were around. And Keith knew it.<br/>“I didn’t think so.”<br/>A sudden clap and a hand patting his back pulled him out of his bravado. The heat and phantom pain had him tense up even more.<br/>“Big words buddy. Well since I got-“-“Don’t touch me.”<br/>Keith pushed away Lances hand and now aware of the shocked faces around him. He had forgotten him and he wished to run. Being the center of attention, feeling the pressure of the hand, even as it’s gone and oddly seeing those blue eyes dejected, he wanted to run. It had been a bad idea to come here. He shouldn’t have hidden the communicator. Then he could have answered Allura, could have avoided this scenario. <br/>“I should go.”-“No!”, Allura pleading eyes made him stop in his tracks.<br/>“No? He should definitely leave. This plebe insulted me.”-“Oh, get a grip. You provoked him. Do not think I didn’t notice.”-“If he stays I’ll leave.”-“It would be a pleasure.”, with a displeased grunt Lotor stood and walked out of the room. Immediately Allura was by Keiths side.<br/>“Are you okay?”, his voice was tiny and pressed as he answered. <br/>“Over stimulated.”-“Okay. Do you really want to go back or would it be enough to stay here. I’ll give you space and you can calm a little.”, thinking about the long walk he nodded.<br/>Allura guided him to a couch a bit further away from Pidge and Hunk, while being close enough to get included. If he wished so.<br/>She and Lance joined the others on the couch, Lance taking that promised hug from Hunk.<br/>“So Hunk, you were about to tell us what happened since we have seen you. I cannot believe it is already a decaphoeb ago. How is Balmera? How is Shay? Did you two get together?”-“Buddy you’ve a girlfriend and didn’t tell me? I’m wounded. Tell me everything.”<br/>Keith listened. He did. But with every dobosh his eyes grew closer to one another and the early morning seemed so far away. So exhaustingly distant. <br/>The calm warmth seeping into his strained muscles, letting them relax. The world grew dark and when it turned black, he didn’t fear it. He didn’t mind.<br/>Voices were floating around them, their juvenile sound calming him even more. Keith didn’t hear the knock, or the door opening, but as soon as that deep voice boomed trough the room he was on his feet. Alert and scanning the area, he recognized Gygran and Trigel talking to their respective wards and the princess. Trigel noticed him first and waved.<br/>“My Keith, you’ve grown quite fast. How are you and Shiro doing?”, her open friendliness reminded him of Shiros mother, a warmhearted woman with a deadly aim. Never get her mad, cause you couldn’t outrun her angry spoon throwing. At least back then. He gave Trigel a genuine smile, even when it was slightly tainted.<br/>“It’s an honor to meet you again, Lady Trigel. I hope you’ll stay a while.”-“Oh I would love to, but I can only stay for a few quintants. I want to make sure that Pidge gets used to their new live in the garrison, however the duties of a paladin don’t wait for sentimental old hags.”-“So you’ll be gone before the next movement?”-“Yes.”<br/>He didn’t grasp the thought that pointed him to his next sentence.<br/>“Lady Trigel, I want to ask for a consultation. Please. See it as a favor for my late father, general Kurogane.”, she gazed upon him carefully, seemingly to assess his intention, but nodded. <br/>“Why don’t you join us after supper? Captian Kurogane and his partners can be free to join if you like.”-“I’ll ask, thank you.”-“No problem.”<br/>Hunk left with Gygran after giving Pidge, Lance and Allura a tight hug and Keith a wave. Pidge was already out of the door, having them all shot a salute, while Lady Trigel was still talking to Allura about the coming semester.<br/>Keith and Lance had settled into the Couch the four of them had stayed before.<br/>“So. You know the princess?”-“Yeah.”, Lance clucked with his tongue.<br/>“Come on, kitten. I’m only trying to be nice.”<br/>He watched the lanky boy getting frustrated. The logical part of him shouted that this boy was actually just trying to start a conversation. There was also the memory how he had treated the poor guy, that gnawed at his gut. With a heavy sigh he leaned forward, letting his dark hair fall over his face.<br/>“Yes, I know Allura. For a bit more than 4 deca-phoebs.”-“So Lotor was right?”-“You heard him?”-“He wasn’t subtle about it.”-“Yeah he was right. It feels sometimes like I’ve grown up with her. My father was a general and regularly had meetings with king Alfor. Well both Allura and I wanted to join them and got bored way to quick. We hit it off and became friends rather quickly. She has a no quiznacks given attitude about friendship. I… she convinced me that her friendship is genuine. She is like my sister.”-“Mh. I miss my siblings. When our parents were at work Rachel and I would sneak of and play at the beach until our older siblings would search for us. Marco and Louis would play football with us. When we got older we had spa days with Ronica.”-“You seem to have a lot of siblings.”-“Yep. I miss them.”, through his bangs he looked up at the boy. He seemed dejected. <br/>“You can visit them, right?”, he laughed dryly, a sad tone running trough it gave Keith a cold shiver.<br/>“It took us eight months to get here.”-“Okay? Are eight months long?”-“ “Ah, yeah. It’s quite long. I can’t just visit them.”-“oh… I’m sorry.”<br/>There was silence, while Lance raised his gaze to meet Keiths.<br/>“Thank you.”, it seemed so genuine. He felt so raw. Keith got reminded of the boy in the meeting room, fidgeting, trying to see everything at once and the boy in the hallway, being way too friendly. It clashed, but somehow added to his picture of Lance. The smile that grew was partially hidden by his bangs.<br/>“So, you got picked up by Blaytz?”-“Yeah, he was really creepy about it. On earth we don’t have blue people, not to mention shark like looking or flying in a big cat ship. He made quite a scene.”-“Oh quiznack. I can imagine, how he would land the blue lion in the middle of a metropolis and flirt with everything that comes into his eyesight.”, the boy chuckled lightly.<br/>“Not so far of. He absolutely did the last thing. But he didn’t land in a metropolis. He landed in Cardenas. It might be the opposite of a metropolis.”-“You lived there?”-“Yes, been born there. Thought I would die there too. Now I might never see it again.”<br/>Keith didn’t know how to react. He watched those blue eyes glaze over, getting distant and wanted nothing more to lighten the mood again. As it turned out he didn’t have time.<br/>“Lance, my boy, and is this the little desert boy? My, you got so big and handsome. Not such a brat anymore, I see. How old are you again?”-“About 17.”-“Oh, then call me in four deca-phoebs, kay.”<br/>Keith watched perplexed as Blaytz winked and walked back to the door, apparently expecting Lance to follow. Which he did, after he waved Keith and Allura good bye.<br/>When the metal door shut close they were alone. Staring at each other. <br/>The distance between them seemed save and way to big at the same time.<br/>“So, you hid the communicator?”-“Yes.”-“Did you bring it with you?”-“No.”<br/>Allura stopped mid step. <br/>“Why?”-“I meant what I said now and before. I didn’t bring my holo pad and we need to talk, seriously.”-“Okay… okay, we will talk.”, she sat down on the  couch across from Keith and folded her arms. She looked ready to fight. Quiznack.<br/>“In the meeting… they… Emperor Zarkon declared Sendak as an enemy to the Galran Empire. Do you-“-“We have a new clue? And you wanted to hide it from me?”-“No. Allura, please listen to me. This is no game. He is a wanted criminal.”-“We knew he was a criminal before.”-“This is not the same. There are now others who know about his schemes and the paladins are on the case. We should get off, or at least tell someone about our discoveries.”-“You want to abandon our work, just like that? What are you thinking?”-“That this stupid charade could get one of us hurt and I’m less worried about myself.”-“What are you trying to tell me? Do you think I’m a fool? Do not underestimate me.”-“I’m not. But I know you well enough. You run head first into danger and this time it might actually endanger you.”-“You are a wimp.”-“Good to know what you think of me.”-“I cannot believe that you would throw everything so easily to the wind. Do you not care about those past deca-phoebs. Did you forget what happe-“-“I didn’t. Can’t you see how dangerous this could be? Why are you so stubborn?”-“Because I made a promise, you quiznacking Idiot!”-“So did I, you royal snob.”<br/>They were on their feet, barely a meter apart and starring each other down.<br/>“It was the right thing to hide the Pad. If you excuse me.”-“I do not.”-“Too bad.”<br/>Keith walked past her, fuming.<br/>“Wait!” He didn’t. Neither did he turn. He just kept walking. The burning of his muscles a pleasant distraction. But he was lost. He didn’t know where he was walking, he just kept on going. Supper hadn’t started, nor ended, but before he knew what he was doing his fist had collided with a metal door. When the metal slid open he looked down to Ka-Pidge.<br/>“I… is Lady Trigel present?”-“Yeah, but she is busy.”-“Please, Pidge. I… I don’t know… You know, forget it.”, he was about to turn away, when a calm voice called out to him.<br/>“Don’t be mean to our guest, Pidge. Come on in, my boy.”<br/>Behind Pidge, Trigel had emerged and looked him up and down. She led him into a spacious ensuite, with a living room and two separate bedrooms. She sat him down at the table and took a seat across from him, Pidge leaning against the wall behind her.<br/>Keith gave her a glance and turned his attention back to Trigel.<br/>“Lady Trigel, I hope you’ll excuse my intrusion. I needed to talk to you.”-“So talk.”-“I would prefer a conversation between only us.”<br/>She gave her ward an apologetic smile.<br/>“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Third wheel. I’ll be in my room.”<br/>They waited until Pidge closed her door, before Trigel turned her attention to Keith again.<br/>“So?”-“Right. I’ve to ask you to please keep our conversation confidential.”-“Why?”-“I need to protect somebody, but I need advice. I’m overwhelmed and don’t know what I should do. Will you keep it confidential?”, she nodded.<br/>“Okay. I know about Sendak, Kolvian and Zarkons request for your help.”-“How?”-“Does it really matter?”-“Yes, but we can talk about this later. Go on.”-“Sendak is someone the princess and I’ve chased for a few years. And with the time she became more and more reckless. We regularly meet up with criminals, who are affiliated with Sendak. Either they get merch or information from him. She takes on a disguise, but it might not be enough. As soon as Sendak gets a clue that he is wanted he might take a closer look on his clientele. He might connect the dots and set a trap for us. I don’t want to endanger Allura. But as I know her she’ll not listen to me and pursue him without me. And we had an argument right now, because I didn’t want to give her all the information. She got mad. Quiznack, she’s probably already waist deep in a new scheme.”-“Okay, calm down and take a breath. Why did you ask me to help? Wouldn’t your brother, Alfor or even his second be a better choice to talk to?”-“My brother would get a heart attack and I don’t want to get Allura in trouble. If my brother knew and didn’t act he could lose his position. If he acted I would definitely stop Allura, but I might also lose her as a friend. I don’t want that.”-“I see. So what can I do for you?”-“I don’t know. Maybe being a confidante. Maybe you’ve an idea what I could do, or you could keep me updated. I don’t know.”<br/>Trigel leaned back in her seat and let out a heavy sigh.<br/>“I don’t have an answer for you. I can’t repare your quarrel with the princess, nor can I really help with Sendak. But I can give you an advice. Go to the garrison, talk things out with the princess and be as cautious as you see fit. You seem to think of a lot of scenarios at once and maybe get help from your peers. The only thing I can promise you is that I’ll be your confidante and that I’ll have an open ear for you, my boy. I’ll give you my communicator parameters, so you can contact me if you have new information. In good conscience I can’t promise more.”, he nodded. <br/>“Good. So, would you like a tea and some biscuits? Hunk brought some over.”-“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot to do and couldn't post this chapter. <br/>Still hope that you liked it.</p>
<p>The boys finally have a talk *Whoop*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone.<br/>English is not my native language. If you see mistakes please tell me, so I can edit them.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>